In a data center environment, cables are the main method of interconnect between systems. Service and usability of the systems are an ongoing concern. A typical data center may have one or more “hot” aisles and one or more “cold” aisles adjacent to the system equipment. To cool the equipment running in the data center, airflow is created from the cold aisle through the equipment to the hot aisle. The hot air in the hot aisle is then directed to be cooled via an air cooling unit for supply back to the cold aisles, or the hot air can be vented into the ambient environment outside of the space in which the equipment is housed.
Servicing of the data center equipment typically has to occur from both hot and cold aisles. The equipment may be inserted into a rack system or other structure designed to house the equipment from the cold aisle side, and the data and other cables to be connected to the equipment are typically coupled to the equipment from the hot aisle side. Because of the amount of heat generated by the data center equipment, the temperature in the hot aisle can be very uncomfortable for the technician or other personnel tasked to be in the hot aisle to connect or disconnect cabling from the equipment.
Overview
In one example, the disclosure is directed to a connector bezel configured to guide engagement of a male mating connector of a cable with a female mating connector. The connector bezel comprises a front plate having a main opening formed therein configured to allow passage of the male mating connector therethrough and a rear assembly attached to the front plate. The rear assembly comprises a plurality of walls forming a cable connector opening therethrough and a rear opening formed in the rear assembly configured to allow passage of the female mating connector therethrough. The cable connector opening is fluidly coupled with the main opening and with the rear opening.
In another example, the disclosure is directed to a method of manufacturing a connector bezel comprises forming a main opening in a front plate, the main opening configured to allow passage of the male mating connector therethrough and attaching a plurality of walls to the front plate. The plurality of walls forming a cable connector opening fluidly coupled with the main opening. The method also comprises forming a rear opening configured to allow passage of the female mating connector therethrough, the rear opening fluidly coupled with the cable connector opening.
In another example, the disclosure is directed to a cable interconnect system comprises an electrical cable comprising a male connector, a circuit board, and a female connector attached to the circuit board and configured to mate with the male connector. The cable interconnect system also comprises a connector bezel comprising a front plate having a main opening formed therein configured to allow passage of the male connector therethrough and a rear assembly attached to the front plate. The rear assembly comprises a plurality of walls forming a cable connector opening therethrough and a rear opening formed in the rear assembly configured to allow passage of the female connector therethrough. The cable connector opening is fluidly coupled with the main opening, and the rear opening is fluidly coupled with the cable connector opening.
The details of one or more examples of the disclosure are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the disclosure will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.